


Aoimoku no Ghoul

by FierceBlackLightDeity



Series: Aoimoku no Ghoul [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceBlackLightDeity/pseuds/FierceBlackLightDeity
Summary: My first story. I created an original character and dropped them into the Tokyo Ghoul universe along with any other original characters I make on the spot along the way. The chapters will probably be short.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, OC/OC
Series: Aoimoku no Ghoul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555876
Kudos: 1





	1. Another Day

**__________________________________________**

**_Disclaimer:_ ** **I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul belongs to the rightful owners, the only thing I own is my main Original Character and any other original characters I make along the way.**

**__________________________________________**

**Hi this is my first story and I hope anybody who reads it will enjoy it, but first I have a warning about the story. I will be introducing some new concepts to the Tokyo Ghoul universe through my OC, so if you don’t enjoy that kind of thing than this story is not for you, but for everybody else please enjoy. Also my OC’s name is Kirito Mokushiroku. I made this character before I ever saw Sword Art Online so Kirito is not a reference to that.**

**__________________________________________**

Chapter 1: Another Day

Hi my name is Kirito Mokushiroku. Weird name, right? I know, but it is what it is and I have no intention of changing it. I have pale white skin, blue eyes and snow white hair. I’m not very athletic and prefer to read more than anything else. Other than that I am just your average university student living in Tokyo, Japan trying to figure out what to do with my life. I do pretty well in school, some would even say that I’m the top of my classes. Doesn’t change the fact that I can’t manage to make any friends.

I gazed upon the building of Kamii University. As I walk towards the doors thinking about what today will hold, I spot out of the corner of my eye that Kaneki kid and his friend Hide talking. They seem to hang out a lot. They must be good friends. In fact I would be willing to bet they are best friends. Makes me kind of jealous actually. I divert my attention from the the two friends as I walk into the University and head to breakfast.

The day went by as every other did all the way up until lunch. “Hey, Kirito, you stupid NERD.” That's Teruya Takeshi, a mean jerk who lives to make my life a living hell. He’s big, strong, and mean with an ego to match. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Teruya slammed his hand next to my lunch, causing it to jump in the air from the force. “What do you want Teruya?” I ask. He glared at me before turning his face into a maniacal smile. “Why, I would want nothing more from my BEST FRIEND than just a wee bit o’ good fashioned…” Teruya never got to finish what he was saying because that Kaneki kid and his friend Hide walked over.

“Hey, why don’t you leave him alone.” Hide said in a loud yet calm voice. “And what are you gonna do about it, huh small fry?” Asked Teruya in a sad attempt at a menacing tone. “I don’t have to do anything” Hide said as he subtly looked behind Teruya. “What are you talkin-” Teruya started to ask before being chopped on the back of the neck by his sister Terada Takeshi. She’s a strong willed girl with a sense of justice and the complete opposite than her brother in terms of attitude. She has brown hair and lightly tanned skin like her brother but her eyes were blue while her brothers were brown.

Terada was also very beautiful with perfect proportions but she wasn’t as popular as you would think since she tended to avoid large groups of people and had a cold personality. She was also my crush but I made sure nobody noticed that by bottling up my emotions when she turned up. This was to prevent any behavior that would suggest that I had a crush on her such as blushing. “Sorry about him” she said with a scowl on her face. “I-It’s okay.” I say. “No, no it’s not okay, he is a jerk who needs to learn that he his no better than anybody else.” Terada said in a loud voice before dragging the limp form of her brother out of the lunch room.

**__________________________________________**

**So how was my first chapter of my first story? I really hope that everybody who reads this has enjoyed it so far. I will be writing chapter 2 soon so if you enjoyed this you shouldn’t have to wait very long.**

**__________________________________________**


	2. The Binge Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it.

**__________________________________________**

**Welcome to the second chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy.**

**__________________________________________**

Chapter 2: The Binge Eater

It was the Sunday after the incident with Teruya during lunch. I was walking home from the park which I had decided to visit for nostalgic reasons. It was already dark out and all the lights of the city were on giving it a beautiful glow, so I decided to take the scenic route home.

As I was walking, I let my mind drift off to the recent news about ghouls. I recalled the news people conversing about the binge eater ghoul. Nobody knew what the binge eater looked like. Just that they were eating way more than they needed to.

“Creepy.” I muttered under my breath before looking around to see where I was. I caught sight of a street sign after a moment of looking around. I immediately froze in my tracks. “This is where those ghoul attacks have been happening.” I whispered to myself. “I must have made a wrong turn at some point.” I say in a quiet voice before continuing my walk knowing a surefire route home from here.

As I am walking I notice voices up ahead. I sped up to a jog before stopping when I’m able to see and hear where the voices are originating from. It’s not one voice, it’s four voices. There is a blond haired girl walking with a blue haired girl, and then there’s Kaneki who is talking with a pink haired girl at the entrance to a dark alleyway type street that diverges from this street. “this way.” I hear the pink haired girl say as she Indicates to the dark alley street. Kaneki nods his head before he leads the way down the dark alley street with the pink haired girl following close behind him.

This sends a red flag through my mind, but I push it away thinking that it’s just Kaneki walking his girlfriend home or something. Then I notice the blue haired girl from earlier stop walking before glaring at the pink haired girl. “Something wrong Touka?” Said the blonde haired girl after she noticed her friend, the blue haired girl now known as Touka, had stopped walking. “No.” Touka answered before resuming walking with her blonde haired friend. This again sends another red flag through my mind. Why would a girl I’ve never seen lead someone I kinda know through a dark alley street that’s part of an area that’s known to be where recent ghoul attacks have occurred? Why would the Touka girl stop walking before glaring at the pink haired girl? It all just seemed strange to me, so I decided to follow Kaneki and the pink haired girl.

I try to look as inconspicuous as possible as I slip into the dark alley street after kaneki and the pink haired girl. I follow from a safe distance all the way until they stop. I hide in the shadows as the pink haired girl comes to stand in front of Kaneki. I can only just barely hear them speak, but As I listen I start to feel guilty about following them since they’re just talking about how they want to see each other again, how they have similar tastes in books, how they are the same age, how they have been watching each other, and how they like each other.

I watch as they embrace each other in a hug, and I am just about to leave before something very, very bad happens. As Kaneki and the pink haired girl are hugging I notice a red mist coming from the back of the pink haired girl. Suddenly a red tentacle comes from her back and comes to a stop in front of Kaneki’s eye before her head shoots up as her eyes change to have red irises with black sclera, and then her head shoots back down again before biting Kaneki on the shoulder with a sickening squelch and crunch. As she bites Kaneki’s shoulder the tentacle vaporizes into red mist. I watch in horror as she lifts her head from Kaneki’s shoulder with a bright smile on her face.

Kaneki falls back and lands on the ground causing blood to spill from his shoulder as the pink haired ghoul licks her bloodied lips. He gasps in short breaths as he looks up at the ghoul who just bit him. The ghoul starts saying how she loves ripping the organs out of people who are to scared to run away. She brings her face down to kaneki as four red tentacles emerge from her back before swinging her tentacles wildly through the air. Kaneki scrambles to his feet and tries to run away as the female ghoul laughs, her tentacles swinging wildly. The ghoul then shoots one of her tentacles forward and grabs onto one of kaneki’s legs before dragging him back to her with Kaneki screaming the whole time. “You can’t run from me SILLY.” The pink haired she-ghoul says before Kaneki grabs a pen off the ground that fell out of his pocket, and tries to stab the ghoul with it. The ghoul blocks with one of her red tentacles and the pen bends into a 90 degree angle. Immediately Kaneki scrambles up and tries to run away again. The ghoul surprised by the bold move stands still for a moment before coming back to her senses. She lets a small sadistic smile form on her face as she sends two of her red tentacles after Kaneki, and impales him through his side from right to left. The ghoul then swings Kaneki around before throwing him into a wall. Kaneki slams into the wall, demolishing it as he’s sent straight through it. The pink haired ghoul casually walks through the newly created hole in the wall before disappearing in a cloud of dust. As soon as the ghoul disappeared into the cloud of dust my instincts started telling me to run and get out of there, but despite what my instincts tell me, I follow the female ghoul through the hole while still hiding in the shadows. Kaneki managed to struggle to his feet before attempting to limp away. “I’m coming for you, Kaaaaaneki.” The ghoul laughs out as she jumps from the cloud of dust towards Kaneki. The she-ghoul landed just behind Kaneki and immediately grabbed one of Kaneki’s arms and one of his legs and his torso with her red tentacles. I watched the ghoul laugh as she impales Kaneki multiple times with those red tentacles, sending blood spurting everywhere before dropping him to the ground causing blood to fly from his mouth. “What fun, wow I’ve really made a mess of you, haven’t I.” Says the ghoul. “Uh oh, it looks like you died on me.” The pink haired ghoul pouted. “Ah that’s to bad, I was hoping you would last a little longer.” The female ghoul said disappointedly.

“NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” I screamed, suddenly running towards the ghoul without thinking, a combination of fear, anger, and sadness in my eyes. “Oh, who’s this interrupting my meal?” Moans out the pink haired she-ghoul. “I knew I smelled another human nearby. She says with excitement, gazing at me as I ran at her from the shadows with my fists raised in the air. “I think you will make a pleasant addition to my dinner.” She said with bloodlust in her voice before swinging her red tentacles around wildly. The ghoul then shoots one of her red tentacles at me and grabs onto one of my legs before dragging me towards her. This caused me to trip and fall onto my back, and I immediately rolled onto my stomach before trying to grip at the ground as I’m dragged towards the ghoul while screaming at the top of my lungs. “Look at what we got here.” Said the she-ghoul with glee as I grabbed a pen out of my pocket before using it to try and stab the ghoul. She blocks with one of her red tentacles and the pen bends into a 90 degree angle. I immediately scramble to my feet before trying to run away. The ghoul stands still in surprise at the boldness of my move for a moment before coming back to her senses. She lets her small sadistic smile reform on her face before chasing after me. I’m already running down the dark alley street, running as fast as I can. The female ghoul arrives in the dark alley street before looking at me as I run away. “Did you really think you could get away!” Yelled the ghoul as she sends two of her red tentacles after me, and impales me through my side from right to left. The ghoul then swings me around before throwing me into a different spot on the same wall. I slam into the wall, demolishing it again as I’m sent straight through it. The pink haired she-ghoul casually walks through the latest, newly created hole in the wall. I managed to struggle to my feet before attempting to limp away. “Did you really think you had a chance boy?” the ghoul laughed out before leaping towards me with a mad look on her face. The ghoul landed right behind me before using her red tentacles to grab hold of one of my arms and one of my legs and my torso as well. Then the ghoul started impaling me multiple times, over and over with those red tentacles. The pain was immeasurable. I felt every tentacle as they impaled me, blood spurting from each wound as the ghoul laughed with sadistic glee.

The ghoul lifted me up to meet her face to face. “Oh, will you let me have a bite, my dear?” The she-ghoul moaned out before biting me on the shoulder with a sickening squelch and crunch. “Oh my, you taste so delicious, just like the other human over there.” She said after lifting her head from my shoulder with a bright smile on her face, relishing in the taste of my blood and flesh as blood spilled from my shoulder’s new bite wound. The ghoul dropped me onto the ground next to where Kaneki sat either unconscious or dead on the ground, causing blood to fly from my mouth. My vision was blurring in and out, but I managed to clearly see the pink haired ghoul as she licks her bloodied lips. All I could hear was a faint ringing and the muffled voice of the ghoul standing over me and Kaneki as she said something about how she was going to enjoy the taste of digging into our tender flesh. “ _ So this is how it ends huh _ .” I think to myself before large steel beams come crashing down on top of the female pink haired ghoul in front of me and Kaneki, crushing her and spraying her blood everywhere just as everything goes black.

**__________________________________________**

**So, did you enjoy the second chapter of my first story? I’m really glad that I was able to make this second chapter considerably longer than the first chapter and I hope that you enjoyed that as well. Well if you enjoyed the second chapter of my first story then you shouldn’t have to wait very long at all for me to write the third chapter of my first story.**

**__________________________________________**


	3. The Surgeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3. I hope you enjoy reading it.

**__________________________________________**

**Welcome to my third chapter. This chapter will be from a different character’s point of view. I Hope you enjoy.**

**__________________________________________**

Chapter 3: The Surgeries

“Quick, Doctor Kanou, These people need immediate medical attention.” yelled the nurse at the top of her lungs as she brought two unconscious males and an unconscious female all on stretchers to my surgical room that I had prepared as soon as I was notified of the situation. I smiled as I saw the familiar pink hair of the ghoul named Rize, or the Binge Eater as the CCG knows her. “Thank you.” I say calmly before she leaves the new patients to me.

I immediately check each of the newcomers pulses just to make sure that they are alive. My smile widens each time I feel for a pulse. Each of their pulses are as clear as crystal. After confirming that the three newcomers are all alive I check to see what injuries the three of them have. Rize has none since she is already fully healed thanks to her impressive healing and regeneration, but the two males are heavily injured. In fact, as it turns out, the two males have the exact same injuries. They will be needing surgery.

I seize this chance to create a half ghoul and maybe even something more now that I have Rize and two test subjects. ” _I finally got you, Rize_.” I think to myself as I bring the binge eater ghoul to my lab. I take Rize to a machine in the far back right corner of my lab. I built this machine in secret and I made it specifically for the purpose of extracting a ghouls organs including their kakuhou with maximum efficiency. I carefully place Rize into the machine before giving the machine instructions for what organs, and how many of each organ to extract. Thanks to Rize’s exceptional healing and regeneration extracting multiple of the same organ is possible. The machine has other functions as well but I don’t have time to dwell on that right now.

I go back into my surgical room after deciding to start with the kid with the black hair. “Ken Kaneki.” I mused out loud before placing a surgical mask on his face and starting the surgery. The surgery went by smoothly as I replaced all of the damaged organs with Rize’s. After The surgery was done I turned Kaneki onto his back and started the side surgery of placing Rize’s kakuhou into Kaneki. After that was finished I turned Kaneki back over and took a step back. “Perfect” I say to myself as I gaze at my first successful creation.

I walk back into my lab and over to the machine. Sitting in containers are the organs that will be needed for the next surgery. The exact same organs that were used for the last surgery. The only difference is that instead of one kakuhou there are two. One of the machine’s other functions is to merge kakuhou. That is the exact instruction that I give the machine. Merge the two kakuhou into what I would call a double kakuhou. Where Rize’s kakuhou could create up to 8 rinkaku tentacles, a double kakuhou made from two of Rize’s kakuhou merged together could create up to 16 rinkaku tentacles. Two more of the machine’s other functions is to unlock the kakuhou’s ability of pseudo-electrokinesis, aka the ability to generate bioelectricity and to unlock the kakuhou’s ability of pseudo-pyrokinesis, aka the ability to generate biofire. Those are the second and third exact instructions that I give the machine. Unlock the double kakuhou’s abilities of pseudo-electrokinesis and pseudo-pyrokinesis. Where the double kakuhou was powerful on its own, the double kakuhou with the abilities pseudo-electrokinesis and pseudo-pyrokinesis is even more powerful.

I grab the handle of the stretcher that the white haired kid is lying in before walking back into my surgical room, pushing the stretcher in front of me. “Kirito Mokushiroku.” I mused out loud before placing a surgical mask on his face and starting the surgery. The surgery was exactly the same as Kaneki’s, so it went by smoothly. After the surgery was completed I turned Kirito onto his back and started the side surgery of placing the double kakuhou into Kirito. After that was finished I turned Kirito back over and took a step back. “Perfection.” I say to myself as I gaze at my successful creation.

I call the nurse into the surgical room to take the two boys into their shared room. “What about the girl?” The nurse asks. “I will take care of her, don’t worry about it.” I reply back to the nurse. She nods at me before taking the two boys to their room.

A few hours pass and I have been waiting patiently, sitting in a chair between the two boy’s beds. Suddenly their eyes snap open simultaneously. They are in a daze and are just staring at the ceiling. I take this moment to observe them since their eyes won’t be open for long. I look over to Kaneki first and his left eye is a kakugan. “Good.” I whisper as I smile, knowing that I have succeeded in creating a one eyed ghoul. Then I looked over to Kirito, and I see that both his eyes are kakugans, but instead of having black sclera with red irises like other ghouls, he has black sclera with white irises. “Incredible.” I whisper in awe knowing that I have successfully created something with possibly infinite, unlimited potential.

**__________________________________________**

**So that’s my third chapter of my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. I think it was a cool idea to have a chapter in Kanou’s point of view so this is what I came up with. If you are enjoying this story so far then you don’t have to wait a long time for me to write chapter four.**

**__________________________________________**


	4. Hunger Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4. Please enjoy.

**__________________________________________**

**Welcome to my fourth chapter of my first story. This will be from my character’s point of view. I hope you enjoy.**

**__________________________________________**

Chapter 4: Hunger Issues

I woke to the sound of a heart monitor. I was in a soft bed and there was some kind of mask on my face. “ _ I’m alive _ ?” I think to myself in confusion. “ _ But how, I thought I was killed by that ghoul _ ?” I contemplate as I start to scan what I can see of the room I’m in. “ _ Looks like I’m in the hospital _ .” I muse when I see all of the different medical equipment around me.

“Hey.” I here someone say next to me. I turn my head to see Kaneki in a bed next to my own. “Your alive to?” I asked with a surprised voice. “Yeah looks like we both made it out alive.” Kaneki answers. “I don’t know about you but I could’ve sworn we were ghoul food.” I say jokingly. “Haha, yeah me to.” Kaneki chuckles out. “I wonder how were even alive.” I say. “Yeah, me to.” Said Kaneki.

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked an elderly man in doctor clothes. “Hello, my name is Dr. Kanou, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Said the elderly man in doctor clothes now known as a doctor named Dr. Kanou. “Yeah you to.” Kaneki and I said at the same time. “Do you know how either of you are alive here right now?” Said Dr. Kanou. We both shook our heads side to side. “Well after the ghoul attack you were rushed to the hospital where I conducted organ transplant surgery on the two of you.” Explained the doctor before continuing. “It’s a good thing all three of you were the same blood type, blood type AB.” Said the doctor. “Wait all three?” I asked in confusion. “Yes all three, there was you, him, and the girl.” Dr. Kanou explained. “Wait, so you mean that you used Rize’s organs for our organ transplant surgeries?” Kaneki asked in surprise. “But she was a ghoul.” Said Kaneki in surprise “Yes, I used Rize’s organs for both of your organ transplant surgeries.” Confirmed Dr.Kanou. “But don’t worry, everything will be okay, in another couple of weeks the two of you will be able to leave the hospital and return to your normal everyday lives.” Explained Dr. Kanou.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse carrying a large tray with two meals set on top of it walked in. “Oh, it looks like your lunches are here.” Said Dr. Kanou. “I guess I’ll leave you two to it.” Says Dr. Kanou before walking out of the room. The nurse then latched the tray onto the railings of our beds, suspending the tray in between us. I sat up and grabbed my side of the trays pair of chopsticks before using them to grab a chunk of rice. I brought the rice up to my face and stopped. Something was off. The rice didn’t smell right. I looked over at Kaneki. He was holding a chunk of fish with his pair of chopsticks, and he had a similar look on his face. “ _ Probably just low quality public hospital food _ .” I thought to myself before bringing the rice to my lips and putting it in my mouth. Immediately I started choking and I had to force myself to swallow the rice. “That tasted horrible.” I say as my eyes start to water from the foul, rotten taste of the rice. A split moment later Kaneki starts choking from his chunk of fish before forcing it down. “What is with this food.” He says as his eyes start to water. “I don’t know, but I don’t think I can eat this.” I say. “Me neither, I’m going to bed.” Said Kaneki. “Yeah me to.” I said.

The next couple of weeks went by drearily. Neither Kaneki nor I were able to bring ourselves to eat anything. Today was supposed to be the day we were released from the hospital. There was a tray of food suspended on the bed rails in between Kaneki and I’s beds. Neither of us had touched the food on the tray. We just couldn’t bring ourselves to eat any of it. “Still having trouble eating.” Said Dr. Kanou as he walked into the room with a nurse behind him. “Oh, is the food not to your liking?” Asked the nurse. “No, it neither smells nor tastes right.” I said. “Same for me.” Said Kaneki. “Mm, let me see.” Said the nurse as she picked up a pair of chopsticks and used them to pick up some food off the tray. She then brought the food up to her nose before breathing in the smell of the food through her nostrils. “Smells good to me.” She said before sticking the food into her mouth. “Oh, it’s so good.” She said as she relished in the taste of the food. “It seems that there is nothing wrong with the food.” Said Dr. Kanou with a small smile on his face. “It’s possible that the two of you are having problems with taste due to your recent traumatic events.” Explained Dr. Kanou. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” I sighed out. “Well the two of you should be getting ready to go home.” Said Doctor Kanou. “Make sure to come in for monthly check ups so I can see how you two are faring.” Says Dr. Kanou as he leaves the room with the nurse following close behind him.

**__________________________________________**

**Did you enjoy chapter 4, I hope so. I was going to make it longer but I decided that everything after this point needs to be in a different chapter. Also, I just want to say thank you to Ljiper and JennaLovely for favoriting and following my story on Fanfiction.net. It means a lot to me and I would really appreciate it if the two of you would leave a review. I also want to mention that this story is on both Fanfiction.net and ArchiveofOurOwn.org not that it really matters. If you enjoyed this chapter then you won’t have to wait long for chapter 5.**

**__________________________________________**


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 5. Please enjoy.

**__________________________________________**

**Welcome to chapter 5 of my story. I would just like to thank Ljiper for leaving a review on my story and that I have replied, but I can’t tell whether you got the reply or not since I’m new to writing and posting what I write. I hope you enjoy reading chapter 5 of my story.**

**__________________________________________**

Chapter 5: Coffee

After leaving the hospital, I decided to go out and get something to eat. After walking for so long without being able to decide on a good place, I finally decided on this neat little coffee shop called anteiku. I had never been to anteiku, but I had heard good things about the place. I walked up the stairs that led to the entrance before pushing the door open, causing the doorbell to ring.

As I walked into the coffee shop I noticed familiar blue hair from out of the corner of my eye. “Welcome to Anteiku.” I heard a voice say as I turned my head to see Touka. “ _ Touka works here _ ?!” I internally screamed to myself. “Is something wrong.” Touka says. “Um, no, I just thought I recognized you for a second there.” I say as I walk to an empty table before sitting down in an empty seat.

“So what would you like to order?” Touka asks with a small smile on her face. “Um, I guess I’ll take a ham and cheese sandwich.” I reply before the coffee shop seemingly gets quieter as Touka stares at me with a blank expression. “W-Will that be all sir?” Asks Touka seemingly confused about something all of a sudden. “Yes ma’am.” I reply. “A-Alright your order will be right out.” Touka says hesitantly before walking off to get my sandwich.

A few minutes pass by before Touka walks back to my table holding a small plate with two triangular slices of ham and cheese sandwich. She sets the plate onto the table in front of me. “Thank you.” I say before Touka begins to walk away. “Your welcome, please enjoy your meal.” Touka replies before walking away to stand behind the counter. I turn my head back to the plate in front of me before picking up one of the slices and bringing it to my face. I take a bite out of the sandwich, ignoring the horrible smell. As soon as the sandwich touches my tongue I visibly gag. The taste is even worse than back at the hospital. I jump up from my seat before running to the men’s bathroom to throw up.

As I’m running to the bathroom I notice Touka staring at me with a blank expression. I push the bathroom door open and run to an empty stall before ripping the stall door open. I drop to my knees and grip at the edges of the toilet before violently vomiting into the toilet bowl.

After 5 minutes of non-stop vomiting I finally flush the toilet before walking out of the bathroom. I slowly shuffle back to my table before sitting down in my seat. I notice that my plate is gone, but I don’t really care. After a few seconds, a cup of coffee is placed in front of me. I look up to see Touka with a small smile on her face. “Thought you would like a cup of coffee.” Says Touka. “Thank you.” I say before looking back down at the waiting cup of coffee as Touka leaves to stand behind the counter again. I pick up the cup of coffee before bringing it to my nose. I breath in the warm scent of the brew through my nose. “ _ It smells amazing _ !” I think to myself as my eyes start to water before bringing the coffee to my mouth and taking a sip. “ _ It tastes wonderful _ !” I thought to myself as two tears of joy ran from my eyes and down my cheeks. I quickly downed the rest of the hot, dark brown coffee.

After finishing my cup of coffee, I get up from my seat and leave a tip on the table before walking over to the counter to pay. Once I’ve paid I walk towards the door before opening it, causing the doorbell to ring again. I quickly walked out the door and down the stairs before power walking down the sidewalk with one destination in mind. “ _ I need to find a grocery store _ .” I excitedly think to myself as my power walk turns into a jog. “ _ Grocery store, I need to find a grocery store _ !” I internally scream to myself while I swing my head from side to side with a determined look in my eyes, desperately trying to spot a grocery store on either side of the street. “ _ Coffee is the only thing that seems to taste good anymore _ .” I urgently think to myself before finally spotting a grocery store. “ _ There it is _ !” I internally scream excitedly as I sprint to the front doors before slowing to a casual, calm walk.

I slowly push open the grocery store door, causing an artificial bell to ring. I slowly walk into the store as I scan the place for the section that will contain coffee. After only a second I catch sight of the section of the store I’m looking for before quickly walking over to the aforementioned section of the grocery store. Once I’ve made my way over to the coffee I notice that there are several brands. “Oh which one should I choose?” I mutter to myself without realizing the presence of a certain black haired individual. “Hey it’s you.” The individual says to me. I look over towards who spoke to me and see Kaneki with a smile on his face. “Oh hi, I didn’t see you there.” I said to Kaneki, returning his smile. “Yeah you looked pretty focused there, haha. Replied Kaneki. “So what are you doing here?” Kaneki asked me. “Oh well, I’m still not able to eat anything, but I found out that I could drink coffee, so I rushed to the nearest grocery store.” I replied to Kaneki’s question, before the smile dropped from his face before returning, only now it seemed strained and nervous. “W-well funny enough I’m here for the same thing, haha. Kaneki said nervously. “Are you okay?” I asked. “Y-Yes, yes of course. Kaneki replied. “Alright then.” I said before a man with orange hair and glasses walked up from behind us. “Hey, are you two looking for coffee?” The orange haired man asked before we both nodded our heads. “Then you two should try Blondie, Blondie coffee is the best of the instant brands you know, has a real flavor you could say.” Said the orange haired man after grabbing three jars of Blondie, and handing one to the both of us before taking the third and walking away. “Thanks!” Both Kaneki and I shouted at the orange haired man. “No problem!” The orange haired man yelled back.

**__________________________________________**

**Did you enjoy chapter five, I really hope so. I am so, so sorry that it took so long to post. I’ve just had a lot going on lately, but I’m definitely still writing this story. If you enjoyed this chapter then hopefully you won’t have to wait long for the next chapter.**

**__________________________________________**


End file.
